


The Desk

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new recruits come to the Academy, they never understand about the desk. </p>
<p>The situation is this: the only place that any studying of library books can be done is at the desk. As such, only one person can be studying at any given time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

When new recruits come to the Academy, they never understand about the desk. 

The situation is this: the only place that any studying of library books can be done is at the desk. As such, only one person can be studying at any given time. 

Jan usually tries to explain to new students why this is the case, but she had decided that Enchantress didn't need her help. If she really was as superior to Jan as Enchantress thought she was, then she'd be perfectly fine figuring it out on her own. So Jan just keeps studying at the desk while Enchantress tries to find a place to study. 

Enchantress tries the computer desk first. Thirty seconds after she sits down, the alarm Tony set on it goes off, telling her that if she doesn't log in within the next thirty seconds her chair will self-destruct. Enchantress ignores it, but sure enough, the chair explodes. It's a small explosion, and Jan's seen it happen to almost every new recruit at this point, so Jan doesn't even bother looking up. Enchantress goes to fetch one of the spare desk chairs that Tony ordered for this express purpose with a huff.

Thirty seconds after Enchantress sits down in the new chair, the alarm goes off again. Enchantress rolls her eyes and logs in. She settles back into her book on brain chemistry after logging in. 

Thirty seconds after that, Tony's "if you aren't actually going to use the computer, your chair will blow up in thirty seconds" alarm goes off.

"Is he serious?" Enchantress asks.

"Tony's very serious when it comes to technology. That desk is for using the computer only. If you aren't continually using the computer, your chair will blow up," Jan says casually. "He's got all the office chairs programmed to do the same, with the exception of the one for this desk."

Enchantress stands up with a sigh.

"How much longer are you going to be studying fashion?" Enchantress asks.

"About forty minutes," Jan says.

Enchantress grabs the chemistry book and tries to leave with it. The second she leaves the Timeless Archives, the alarm implanted in the book starts going off.

"Is there any way to turn this off?" Enchantress asks Jan. Jan pretends not to hear over the blaring of the alarm.

Enchantress steps back inside the room. As soon as she does, the alarm stops.

"Is there any way to prevent that from happening?" Enchantress asks.

"No. Pepper put alarms in all of the books. Tony kept hiding them when he was asked to study, or else taking them with him to the lab and accidentally destroying them," Jan says. "The alarms have a really long battery life, too, since they're Stark brand. So the alarm won't ever stop until it's returned to the room."

Enchantress rolls her eyes and sits down on the floor to study. Jan very carefully doesn't smile. This is her favorite bit.

Slowly but surely, all of Enchantress's skin turns the same ruby red as the rug she's sitting on. Enchantress doesn't notice at first. Finally, she goes to turn the page and notices her hand. She lets out an undignified shriek.

"Oh, didn't I mention? Loki's been doing so much magic in here that you become the color of the rug if you spend more than a couple of minutes in here. It happens to everyone except him. The only areas that doesn't happen in are the desks; he warded them specifically to stop that from happening," Jan explains. "Don't worry; it'll wear off tomorrow."

"That's absurd. You all just let him get away with this?" Enchantress asks. "I'll put an end to it, don't worry."

Jan isn't worried. Knowing Loki, she's pretty confident that trying to get rid of the spell would just lead to Enchantress being hit with another, more powerful spell. 

Sure enough, after ten minutes of Enchantress trying to defeat the spell, she develops yellow polka dots.

"Fine. I don't want to study brain chemistry that badly anyways," Enchantress yells.

"I'll be done here in about twenty five minutes, if you want to study then," Jan offers sweetly. 

Enchantress stomps out. 

Jan wonders whether Enchantress would ever figure out the real reason that there could only ever be one student (other than Loki) studying in the library at a time: Tony had wanted to avoid doing his homework. He'd carefully steered Pepper into ensuring that the library books couldn't leave the library, then he'd set up the alarm on the computer and recruited Loki to put a spell on the rest of the library. Loki had been completely willing to do it, of course, since it combined his love of messing with people and his crush on Tony. 

Jan doesn't really mind. She never has anything she urgently needs to study, and it's a pretty great excuse when she wants to procrastinate her homework.

Plus, seeing Enchantress turn red is definitely the highlight of her day.


End file.
